Massage has long been used to treat tight, stiff, and injured muscles. Athletes and exercise aficionados have turned to massage to improve performance and ease aching muscles. Hand held massage devices were developed to provide massage in an inexpensive and timely manner. One type of hand held massage device is a wand that is rolled over a person's muscles to treat the ailments and provide improvements of strength, flexibility, and endurance, dispersal of lactic acid, and accelerated recovery. However, these devices are quite long and are not designed for a user to carry during travel or exercise.